


The Care And Keeping Of Your Porcupine

by teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: “Did you know that you puff out your cheeks when you get frustrated?”





	

They were seated on the couch, her legs thrown over his lap and his arm wrapped around her waist in support. She was telling him about a young, new auror and all the mistakes he’d made so far. From what Newt gathered, the fellow wasn’t putting in any effort to learn from his mishaps, nor was he willing to admit his errors. All of this was severely frustrating Tina.

She was working herself up and he noted that the circles he was rubbing into her lower back weren’t calming her any. He also noticed that she had begun to puff out her cheeks in the way she always did when really annoyed. He often wondered if she knew she did that.

When she paused after repeating what had vexed her that day in particular for the fourth time, he reached up and gently placed his hands on either side of her face. To her complete and utter astonishment, he pressed, causing her to blow out the air she’d gathered. She stared at him.

“Did you know that you puff out your cheeks when you get frustrated?” He asked mildly.

Her annoyance evaporated to be replaced by incredulity and bit of confusion.

“I…I’m sorry, what?”

“Your cheeks,” he said, shifting his hands so that they were cupping her face. “You puff them up when annoyed. A bit like a chipmunk or a graphorn.”

“A chipmunk. Or a graphorn.”

“Yes.”

“Those two are nothing alike.”

“Uh, well, no, not in size, or diet, or position on the food chain, or,” he paused, taking in his wife’s cocked eyebrow and amused expression. “Perhaps I could just compare you to a chipmunk, as it is cuter, and I’m gathering you would rather not be likened to a creature with tentacles on its face?”

“You gather correctly,” she said with a playful smile. “Just don’t start calling me chipmunk cheeks.”

“Oh, no. Wouldn’t dream of it,” he responded in a tone that heavily suggested otherwise and pulled her face towards him for an affectionate kiss.


End file.
